How it started
by prepare
Summary: Every hero story has a beginning some hare not how you would expect though. Kidnapped and given powers the gang must discover how to use them and which of them were hotwired to help the bad guy. I don't own Phineas and ferb.
1. preparing

**How it started…**

Heinz Doofenshmirtz woke up groggy. He felt his arm was wrapped around something. Looking down he stared at the small teal agent lying next to him. That's when it all came flooding back to him, he had made an inator that would turn him into a platypus. After Perry left and he was human again he worked out the bugs and made it so that he actually looked and sounded like a platypus. He called the O.W.C.A and claimed he was doing something evil so that his nemesis had to come over, using a translator. He placed pictures in front of the security cameras so that they couldn't see.

Perry his nemesis had come over and now being able to talk he had found out that Perry was a girl.

He remembered the feeling he had gotten when he saw his nemesis, confusion.

Heinz ran a hand through the fur on top of Perry's head and smiled when she started to purr.

Perry had been surprisingly easy to convince though he had no idea how he had ended up in bed.

Perry stirred then slowly woke up. One eye opened then she was wide awake. Perry stared at him.

"Wait, who are you?! Where am I?!" She was still groggy, she looked around, "Wait, DEI. Heinz?"

He nodded, and Perry lay back down still processing what she knew had happened. Heinz put an arm around her waist.

"Still, processing huh?"

Perry nodded, "Yeah, you know based on what I remember I really hope you remembered to turn off the cameras."

Heinz chuckled, "Nah, I took a photo of where they're filming and placed it there."

"This is so weird." She shook her head and gave him a quick hug.

"What?"

He kissed her gently and they looked at each other, "I wonder how long were we crossing the lines of enemy's to friends then friends to something more?"

"Who knows." She chuckled.

She laughed a little more, "I just thought of something, does this make me Mrs. Doofenshmirtz now?"

Heinz chuckled along with her and kissed her forehead before getting up, "Only if you want."

Perry finished making breakfast at the stove and set the two plates on the table. Heinz smiled.

"You know since this morning I've been wondering, are you planning on turning yourself back?"

Heinz nearly chocked, "What?"

"Well, I was thinking if you aren't going to change back maybe you could come live with me and my family. They would accept you real quick, Candace maybe not so fast, but the boys would love you living with us."

Heinz smiled, "So you're asking me to come live with you?"

Perry's eyes widened, "Only if you want."

She started to ramble when Heinz kissed her, "I would love to."


	2. Phineas Flynn

Don't own P and F

Soon a large armored car drove up to the building. Men clothed in black with guns ran up and surrounded the vehicle. The waves seemed to grow fiercer as if they wanted to rise up and destroy the guards. With a slam the front door opened and a man in his upper thirties climbed out. Despite how young he looked there was gray in his hair; his eyes were a pale blue so it was hard to see if he had any irises. Knowing full and well that there were around fifty guns pointed at him he ignored them and walked around to the back. The door rolled up with a grinding noise. He reached inside and pulled out a small boy whose hair was raggedy and his clothes were torn. His dark blue eyes showed his emotions, he was scared, confused, and it was only slightly there, but it was easy to tell. He was enraged at the people there, the man who had driven him, the guards, and the new man who stepped through the crowd.

His dirty blonde hair was cropped short to his scalp and his gray eyes were stormy like a monster searching for its next prey. Even his own followers were scared of him. There were many rumors about him, the most popular was that he kept some of the most horrible failed experiments in the basement and whenever he thought one of them were a spy the man would get sent down there.

Instead of cowering in fear like the guards expected or running away the new boy glared at him.

"Who are you? What do you want with me?" His words were challenging like he was about to go into a battle.

"That boy won't be answered yet you have to find that out for yourself. That is if you survive." He ended his sentence with a chuckle.

The boy's face immediately turned to horror as a needle was shoved into your arm. His eyes shut and he fell to the ground. Their leader smiled now the boy would be out for the rest of that day that would give them just enough time.


	3. fighting back

Don't own P and F or me against the world by simple plan

One by one each of the children arrived. There were two others, two teenagers, and a platypus. None of them knew that any of their friends were also at the warehouse. One of the technicians entered commands into the computer. The leader was standing directly behind him giving him directions.

"So sir, what you're saying is to make Flynn and the platypus's memories of each other the strongest?" He looked up for confirmation.

"Exactly that way they'll be more likely to team up. How are the changes coming?"

The technician smiled, "Great sir, those two are at 95% and their number is climbing. The others are at 50% I'm afraid they're progressing slower. We do have a problem with Flynn though." Their leader growled so he continued, "He is resisting all tries to place our plans so that he can join your side."

"What's the problem?" He was nearly growling.

"Well, he is a very musical boy and his mind is very active. He is resisting us by actually focusing on a song in his head; the platypus is doing the same thing. They seem to be mentally connected."

Meanwhile in Phineas and Perry's minds

watch?v=B-pQBDE5Gbg

We're not gonna be

Just apart of their game

We're not gonna be

Just the victims

They're taking our dreams

And they tear them apart

'til everyone's the same

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've gotta prove them wrong

Me against the world

It's me against the world

**We won't let them change**

**How we feel in our hearts**

**We're not gonna let them control us**

**We won't let them shove**

**All their thoughts in our heads**

**And we'll never be like them**

I've got no place to go

I've got no where to run

They love to watch me fall

They think they know it all

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I'm gonna prove them wrong

It's me against the world

Me against the world

**Now I'm sick of this waiting**

**So come on and take your shot**

**You can spit all your insults**

**But nothing you say is gonna change us**

**You can sit there and judge me**

**Say what you want to**

**We'll never let you in**

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

Me against the world

I'm a nightmare, a disaster

That's what they always said

I'm a lost cause, not a hero

But I'll make it on my own

I've got to prove them wrong

They'll never bring us down

**We'll never fall in line**

**I'll make it on my own**

**Me against the world**

Real world

"We'll just have to let them decide it'll be more fun that way more variables. How will those two communicate?"

"Well, Sir Flynn will be able to communicate with all animals and the platypus can turn into a human. There's something you should know though."

"What is it?"

"The platypus, he's a she."

Their leader thought for a minute then shrugged, "Okay send them home when it's done."


	4. new abilities

okay so I'm going to head out to a concert with my youth group so this is to make up for the long wait and the fact I'm not updating for the next few days Don't own P and F

Phineas woke slowly feeling a combination of sore and stronger. He opened one eye then the other. Perry was lying at his feet on the bottom of the bed. He looked over to Ferb's bed and found a note. Quickly he jumped out of bed and ran to his brother's bed.

'Phineas sorry I took off without telling you. I had to talk to Isabella about something.'

He looked over to Perry who was wide awake, "Well that's weird Ferb says he had to go talk to Isabella about something."

To his surprise Perry nodded, "I agree. Wonder what happened."

Phineas stared at him then broke into a large smile, "You can talk! Your voice is high."

Perry also looked shocked, "You can understand me?!"

Phineas shrugged, "Either that or you're speaking English. Let's go see if mom can understand you."

Before Perry could refuse she was picked up and carried out of the room.

Quickly they made their way to the kitchen and found their mom cooking pancakes at the stove.

"Hey mom did you hear where Ferb went?"

She flipped another pancake, "He said he was going over to Isabella's house."

Perry decided to see if Phineas was right, "Hey Mrs. Flynn- Fletcher can you understand me?"

"Oh, good morning to you too Perry," She went back to flipping pancakes.

Perry glanced at Phineas who shrugged. Apparently Perry had been right.

"Do you two want pancakes?"

"Sure mom," They both chimed in at the same time.

Before their mom could ask what happened both were laughing so hard their sides hurt.

Candace walked down the stairs and saw Phineas at the table, Perry sitting on the floor eating. She noticed Perry using a fork and stopped.

"Um, mom, Perry's using a fork."

Her mom glanced at Perry who was now using his face, "Really Candace. You think I'd believe that?"

Perry chattered and Phineas chuckled.

okay people seriously review


	5. two more

okay so I just got back from believe it was awsome! Don't own P and F. Phinabella fans don't kill me. Normally I support Phinabella I'm just experimenting.

Ferb walked up to Isabella's house and knocked on the door. Soon it opened to Isabella. Instead of her regular pink outfit she was wearing a light purple skirt and a light blue tank top.

"Hey Ferb what'cha doin'?" She batted her eyes.

"Something happened earlier that I need to talk to you about."

Seeing how serious he was she nodded and stepped to the side of the door. Ferb walked in and soon they were drinking hot cocoa at the table. Isabella was still shocked that Ferb had poured his without touching it.

"The alarm clock was going off and Phineas wouldn't wake up. I didn't want to get up, but I was getting upset. Before I knew it I had thrown the alarm clock to the far wall without ever touching it," He sighed and drank more of his cocoa.

"The same thing happened to me… well sort of. I woke up and saw a rainbow outside of my window. I imagined being able to bend the light so that the rainbow would come inside of my window. When I opened my eyes it had."

Ferb nodded, "So then what do we do now?"

Isabella thought for a minute then snapped her fingers not noticing when she turned invisible, "Remember when you and Phineas teamed up to be the Beak?" Ferb nodded, "Well we could be a superhero team!"

Ferb smiled, "Sure, but first you might want to snap again you're invisible."


	6. bullies

Don't own P and F

Phineas ran down the road with Perry following behind.

"Phineas, wait up, Sheesh how did you get so fast?"

"Football X-7, Hockey Z-9, you have to be fast for those. Now come on we're going to be late."

"Where are we going again?" Perry finally reached where Phineas was.

"I got a letter from someone that said Buford wanted me to meet some of the new kids that are going to be in school."

"So you just came?!"

By now both of them had stopped. Buford and some boys were visible below them. Perry got onto all fours and followed Phineas as he trekked down the hill. Buford saw them first.

"Dinnerbell get outta here!"

One of the boys chuckled, "We invited him here Buford."

"I got a phone call that said you wanted me to meet some of the new kids at school."

One of the boys tossed a rock up and down, "I made that call we need a new nerd."

Perry started to growl when Phineas held up his hand, "Perry wait. Why me?"

"Everyone at school looks up to you if you get beat up every day they would loose faith." He snapped his fingers and two boys came up behind him, "Ned, Ted, why don't you give our new friends a swirly. Grab the duck too."

Phineas and Perry were grabbed by their arms and led to the bathroom house in the park.

"Listen if you don't want us to give your duck a swirly too then cooperate, you know I think we'll give both of you one."

The two boys started to push Phineas's head toward the toilet. He pushed back against them.

"Leave Perry alone!"

The boy holding Perry smiled and attempted to drop her in the toilet. Suddenly there was a rumbling in the pipes. The boys looked around nervous.

"If I were you I'd get out of here."

The boys glared and went toward him again. Phineas grabbed Perry and looked at the bullies.

"Hold on buddy."

Suddenly the pipes burst and water splashed everywhere. The bullies ran out of the bathroom soaking wet. Phineas walked out holding Perry. Both were perfectly dry. He started walking up the hill.

"It was nice to meet you guys I'll see you when school starts."

Soon they were over the hill and away from the bullies.

seriously people review!


End file.
